Irma's Uprising
by niko56
Summary: With Karai gone Shredder needs a new human he can manipulate. Tiger Claw and Rahzar overhear Irma lamenting over ma prank pulled on her by April and Casey, and she joins the Foot Clan with a vengeance against those who wronged her, quickly becoming a deadly weapon to Shredder's arsenal. Told through Irma's and April's POV. Rated T, R&R please!
1. Orange Is The New Red

**Disclaimer: I am niko56, and TMNT is an entity I do not own. I do however own a nice bottle of scotch...and, it's gone. **

**A/N: I wanted to wait for the season finale of turtles to air this, but that takes too long and I'm impatient, so in case something should go horribly awry, let's go ahead and call this a slight AU. So, I feel as though the show (Though renewed for a fourth season! Can you say booyakasha?) hasn't done much with Irma...ya know the Gothic Velma Dinkly chick who hangs out with April who Casey disdains. So I've decided to give her, her own story. Since we figure Karai knows the truth and has already defected, its only a matter of time before she joins the Turtles or goes off on her own, either way Shredder will need a new human crony...That's where Irma comes in. MUHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**

**Synopsis:**** With Karai gone Shredder needs a new human he can manipulate. Tiger Claw overhears Irma lamenting over ma prank pulled on her by April and Casey, and she joins the Foot Clan with a vengeance against those who wronged her. Told through Irma's and April's POV.**

**Rated T:**** many-a things one would expect from a story of such a rating. **

_**Irma's Uprising **_

* * *

_**...Chapter 1: Orange Is The New Red**_

**Rykers Island Penitentiary**

**New York City, New York, U.S.A.**

**December 7, 2014**

**. . .**

A line of new prisoners awaited outside of the co-ed youth wing, cell block B. The wing where many of the 'hard cases' among the young and juvenile prisoners were kept. Each prisoner was led to their new cell by a guard who would call them into the cell block.

The guard was a mannish looking beast of a woman, Caucasian, but tanned. Her name tag read that of 'O. Spetrinev' meaning she was at part, of Russian descent. She walked back through the cell block door and called the next inmate.

"Alright O'Neil! You're next!"

The redhead sighed. And stood from the bench where she sat. She approached the beastly woman who led her into the cell block. April wore the dingy orange jumpsuits that all prisoners were required to wear, matching her hair. Like any of the prisoners she looked completely miserable. As she walked down the cell block she looked into the cells containing men and women, but never mixed within the individual cells.

Most of the prisoners paid her no mind, however some, men and women alike stared at her like she was the catch of the day, two girls in particular gave April the old once-over. The redheaded kunoichi in training glared back at them.

"She's pretty." one of them cooed.

"Keep staring little girl, I like it." the other winked at her.

April turned her head and caught up with the brutish prison guard, who stood in front of an open cell at the end of the block. The guard motioned for April to enter, and she stared into the barred cell, with two beds on either end, sink, and toilet in the middle as well as two desks with chairs.

"In you go O'Neil." the guard urged her in. "Yoshi, Miwa! Front and center! You're sharing a cell with O'Neil! Get the lead out I ain't got all day!"

Karai (I'm just so used to calling her Karai). Sighed, and stood from the bench. Stripped of her catsuit and armor she was reduced to a prisoner like all the rest in the same jumpsuit, yet she still had her makeup. She walked, eyes front and approached the cell, not staring at a single one of the prisoners. She bowed to the guard and walked in with April, the cell door closing behind them.

"Enjoy your new home ladies." the guard then departed down the block.

April scanned the bare cell for a few moments and then picked the bed closet to the left and Karai chose the right. The former seemed more distraught, Karai then laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She turned to her new cellmate.

"I always figured I'd end up in prison one day." she half smiled trying to lift their spirits.

April half smiled too. "The feeling isn't mutual."

"Your boyfriend has a plan, right?" she asked

"Jones! On your feet!" the guard called from down the hall.

The punk puck-head and part time alien bounty hunter arose from the bench giving a very dirty look to the smirking girl sitting across from him. Casey was without his bandana and in the same orange jumpsuit as the rest. He put his hands in his pockets and refused to look the guard in the eye as he slowly walked into the cell block.

"Some time today Jones!" the annoyed guard called.

"Yeah-yeah I'm coming, I'm coming." Casey scoffed.

"So is Christmas dummkopf! Now move it!"

Casey rolled his eyes and picked up his pace a little, until he passed one of the male cells and made the mistake of turning his gaze inside, and the disgruntled cell mate took notice and lifted himself from his bed to glare at Casey.

"Keep walking ya cross-eyed mick." he spat.

Casey gritted his teeth and approached the cell door. "What'd you call me ya Harlem spook?" Casey berated him.

"You talk tough little guy, why don't you come in here and say it to my face."

"Gladly!" Casey yelled. "I'd love to mop the floor with you—"

"Jones!" the guard yelled "Keep pressing you're luck and you'll find yourself in solitary right-quick!" the guard yelled.

Casey grunted and continued down the cell block, muttering to himself and cursing under his breath, still with his hands in his pockets and not making eye contact with the guard or even more wisely to the the other prisoners.

"That's it boy, keep walking." the prisoner chuckled.

"Any time any place, son!" Casey yelled.

"Shove it!" the guard hissed. "And that goes for you too Burroughs! I'm sick of your crap too!" she yelled at the other prisoner as well.

"My bad Miss Spetrinev." the other prisoner said in a calm and sarcastic tone.

"Alright Jones its you're lucky day—not that you deserve it but you one of the singles on this block."

Casey peered into the single cell, much like the other cells only smaller and accommodating one comfortably and legally. "Really?" Casey asked

"Yeah the stupid architect who designed this place fouled up, and the idiot designed this wing with a single cell on each side of the block." The guard explained, making small talk like nothing ever happened. "Now enough talk, in you go." back to normal.

She pushed Casey in the cell and closed the door. She continued to walk down the cell block staring at her clipboard, muttering the name of the next prisoner that for some reason she had the damnedest time trying to pronounce.

"Alright uh...Lang...Langen...Langerste—stei—stone...L-L-Lang-er-" she tried to say.

"Langinstein...Irma...Langinstein." came a shrill and abrasively collected voice.

"Oh, thanks." The guard shrugged looking at the chart again. "Alright Ms. Langinstein, get up." she ordered.

The once shy Goth chick didn't look like herself like she used to. Sure she was forced to wear the same dingy and sort of too tight orange jumpsuit like the rest of them, but there were a few other details now made her much more unique.

Her hair, which was an awkward coloring of violet, black and sort of a midnight blue. (More of an emo version of Gwen from the _Total Drama_ franchise) now sported blood red strands throughout, mostly in the bangs. Her glasses were also newer. Instead of the same old Velma Dinkly nerd glasses she used to have she sported prescription Ray Ban glasses, definitely sharper looking than before.

The old Irma would also have been terrified to walk down a cell block full of dangerous delinquents and other ner-do-wells, this Irma walked...well, much like Karai, with the same tough-girl charisma and posture to boot.

"You've been quite the talk around here." the guard said as her and Irma continued down the cell block.

"Really? A moment ago you could hardly pronounce my name." she said coldly.

"Don't start." the guard warned "But yeah, all the guards wanted to hear about this...seventeen year old Goth chick who has a rap sheet the size of Lucky Luciano's."

"I imagine I'm quite popular around here?" Irma mused.

As she said that she was right by Casey's cell, the peered in to shoot him a smirk, and the puck-head, who was laying on his new bed shot her a look of disgust, more-so than he would have when they were on...oh, let's call them better terms.

"Move it." the guard ordered, as Irma passed Casey's cell. "You're criminal history as of late is impeccable: grand larceny, obstruction of justice, disposing of evidence, multiple counts of felony assault and battery, extortion, aiding in criminal activity, aiding of racketeering, possession of unregistered firearms (In New York that's a crime), arson."

"Don't forget theft of government property, grand theft auto, and underage consumption of alcohol." Irma smugly added.

"Proud of that, are ya?" the guard asked.

"In a word? Yes." she smiled.

"Typical little criminals." the guard shook her head.

They approached the end of the cell block, Irma's cell, the second single person cell was right across from April and Karai, the two were talking about what their immediate future held until the guard walked past and they shut-up to see Irma.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it could work." April suggested.

"I dunno, even for his brains it seems a little out there, don't you think?"

"I'm not too crazy about the idea either but I'm also not one to question Donnie's logic, if any one could do this, it'd be him."

"Yeah I guess you've got a—shh."

The guard stopped and opened the cell door, as April and Karai stared and glared at Irma, the latter of whom just gave them the same smirk she gave Casey earlier. Irma stopped in front of the cell to await the guard's instructions.

"It's your lucky day too, you get the other single cell. In ya go." she ordered.

Irma bowed to the guard as did Karai before, she then walked inside, the cell door closing behind her with an audible screech. The guard continued back to the other prisoners and called out the names of her next victims.

She looked across the way to see her 'former' friend and Shredder's 'former' second in command give her the old stink eye. Irma simply smiled and walked more into her cell. She noticed on every desk was a notepad and pen, every prisoner was given these for writing purposes.

Since the desk faced away from the two staring daggers at her, the Goth girl took her seat at the desk, to both write out what she wanted to say, and because she wouldn't have to look at them staring at her. Irma thought for a moment and began to write.

_. . ._

_My memoirs, By Irma Langinstein,_

_As I write this, let it be clear I never thought I would end up in this position. If someone were to tell me that this would be my fate but three months ago, I thought they were crazy. If someone had told me that there were mutants and ninjas...and mutant ninjas running a-muck in the city then I would have been convinced they were crazy. But now I see they were right, and now I can think about all of that for the next twenty years or so...maybe with time off for good behavior._

_I used to be an ordinary girl. I went to school, I got good grades, I prided myself on being astute and a positive academic...but that was boring. It was that and a horrible prank which ruined any hopes of attaining a reputation in high school, estranging me from my friends that really drove me to the life of a criminal...a different kind of criminal. _

_I am under the employ of a powerful business tycoon, name of Oroku Saki, his enemies know him only as "The Shredder" because normally that's all they have time to say before...well, you get the idea. He is also the leader of a centuries old ninja clan "The Foot Clan". In addition to being a business tycoon and business magnate his clan also acts as hired muscle for organized crime family's. Normally The Foot Clan resides in Tokyo but thanks to a rival resurfacing he moved them to New York. That's where we came to pass. _

_Now, I can proudly say I am part of his mission, his mission to destroy his former adversary and friend Hamato Yoshi, his mutant turtle disciples, and those who aid them. People like my former friend April O'Neil and...Casey Jones. I was once friends with them, but thanks to said aforementioned prank, I now fight them. I'm no longer an ordinary girl, I am a deadly weapon, a ninja, a kunoichi. _

_This is my story...A three month tale of intrigue, jealousy, and of course, revenge..._

**Alright, here's a good place to stop. I don't plan on updating this for at least a week until I see the season finale on Sunday, then I'll have a better idea of where everyone is at so I can have a better idea for the next chapter. So I hope you review, leave a favorite, a follow, and more is in store, as always-**

**BOOYAKASHA**


	2. Setbacks

**...Well played Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...well played...now its my turn.**

_**...Chapter 2: Setbacks**_

…_**... Three months earlier …... **_

**Turtles Lair. **

**Somewhere below Chinatown, New York, New York, U.S.A.**

**August 29, 2014**

**April's POV**

Boy he did it this time! And on the first day of junior year no less! In one fell swoop my friend and closest human confidant Casey Jones ruined my childhood long friendship with one of my dearest and most misunderstood friends Irma Langinstein...Just because he thought it'd be funny.

Though I can't blame Casey for everything, part of it was my fault. In fact, true those two would never be friends but...I guess maybe we could still have had something if I didn't say what I did. It still doesn't change the fact that I'm raging mad at Casey and only some hardcore training with Master Splinter will fix that.

He continued to beg and plead for my forgiveness as only he can, his typical meathead charming personality knows no end to try and reason with me...no matter how adorable he is. Anyway we entered the guys' lair where we were greeted by a depressing sight.

"Look, April for the millionth time I'm sorry!"

"And for the millionth time Jones, I'm not speaking to you for awhile! So quit asking me!"

"Oh you know how annoying she is! You know we would never work out—"

"Yeah I get that Casey!" I blared right in his face. "But you didn't have to go and humiliate her like that!"

"Forget her." Casey winced...a little guilty "She's been annoying us for like, I dunno forever!"

"I've known her longer! If this is just some little ploy for you to try and bust move, then I swear I'm gonna shove my tessen straight up your—"

"Hey! Al and Peggy Bundy would you two mind keeping the domestic squabbling down to a minimum please!?"

We were then interrupted by a familiar bellow...but yet, though textbook to his personality, it sounded...more defeated and depressed than we were used to. Something was definitely wrong and it didn't take a Donnie to figure it out...Yes geniuses in this metaphor I substituted a rocket scientist for Donnie...I'm funny.

We stopped arguing for a moment to glance over at Raph who just berated us with a _Married With Children _reference. He was sitting on the couch and watching television, but unlike his usual demeanor he seemed distraught. He sat informally, looking like a sad sack who just lost his job...and...he had five o'clock shadow, I didn't even know turtles could get that.

Moreover the lair looked like a total mess. Old pizza boxes were scattered about the place, there were empty bottles of soda just laying there, another eerie discovery was a few empty thirds of lemon schnapps, a drink Leo started to indulge in after his run-in with this crazy Nazi doctor. (_Leo, Karai, and the Mad Doctor _reference) Raph seemed to he the only one around. We carefully entered deeper inside, and sat next to him.

"Raph...what the hell happened here?" I asked a little disparaged

"Yeah dude, either you guys threw a major rager and didn't invite me, or you guys really took this whole "Plan 10" thing hard."

"Nah, its got nothing to do with that." Raph sighed, and rubbed his head. He noticed I studied one of the empty liquor bottles. "It's not mine, they're Leo's, he's been...well he's been out of it lately, hell we all have." He sighed.

"Oh yeah." I remembered

"Karai?" Casey asked, Raph nodded.

"Yeah, Donnie told me last week."

Thanks to Shredder being nuttier than a Christmas fruitcake Karai got mutated in the same vat that Stockman knocked me into, unfortunately she doesn't possess my mutant DNA and subsequently got mutated into a serpent, they haven't seen her since.

"I'm sorry."

"Ah don't be April, there's nothing you could have done."

"You sure?" Casey asked

"Anything short of turning back time to somehow stop the event from occurring, then yeah, I'm sure." yup, that sounded like Raph.

"By the looks of things you guys have been taking it kinda rough." I sighed scanning the lair.

"Yup, I swear we've never been this bad. This whole Karai thing broke all of us."

"How so?" I asked

"Well, no disrespect to him but Splinter's been a mope but for good reason, Leo's been an absolute wreck, those bottles of schnapps should be able to tell you that, Donnie's been running himself ragged trying to make a retro-mutagen to cure her and has been going out with Mikey for the past week to collect mutagen cans, speaking of him, he's been trying to cope by attempting to lift our spirits up which isn't working this time and that of course makes him sad." Raph shook his head. "And none of that matters because over in Raph-land I can't do anything to help anyone until my eyes heal up from getting sprayed by Karai's venom. I've been laid up all week, this was the second day I've been out of my room. I've been watching re-runs of _Hogan's Heroes _on TV-Land since." he said looking at the TV. "How come Schultz always knows nothing?"

"Ya know, how cool would of a theme park would Raph-land be, huh?" Casey asked, I guess trying to lift the mood...either that or he might just be an idiot. We both gave him the death stare. "Um, ya know what I'm gonna go see what Mikey's doing." he chuckled sheepishly and dashed to the kitchen.

"Again, I'm really sorry all this happened Raph, the whole Karai thing was a total buzz-kill especially when she was so close to being on our side."

"She is more or less." Raph shrugged. "Meanwhile she's out there somewhere probably tearing the city apart hellbent on turning Shredder into mincemeat. Unfortunately she's so caught up in revenge she won't stop till she gets it, and nothing around here is gonna be back to normal until she is. Case and point: defeat Shredder, she might come slithering on home." Raph rubbed his temples again.

Even as I sit here in a cell with Karai, I can hardly believe the whole story. A mutant serpent who can change into a human at will? It's times like those I wish I could have been something cool...well, I am pretty cool. Still, seeing someone like Raph in this condition made me fear for everyone else. Raph's tough as nails and even he looks like a hard case, I could hardly believe what the others looked like.

"I take it from the fighting you two have had one helluva first day of school?" he asked

"You could say that again, but forget about that now, are you guys gonna be okay?"

"I dunno April." Raph sighed "On one hand I could care less, Karai never liked me anyway and I never liked her, might have been why she venom sprayed me, but on the other hand, everyone else is just so broken without her, especially Sensei. No matter what happens he just can't seem to have his daughter back. It's not fair to him, ya know?"

"Yeah I get ya." I sighed. "Where's Donnie?"

"In his lab with Leo, they've been slaving away for days with the retro-mutagen."

"You think they want to be left alone?"

"Well you know Donnie, first sight of you he'll perk up, Leo? I dunno, I've never seen him this bad before."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

I stood and approached Donnie's lab, Raph wished me one last good luck. I took a deep breath and opened the large double steel doors. Everything was as it should be. The Shellraiser was parked, the turtle sub was in it's docking bay, the Chevelle Leo and Karai escaped from the doctor in looked flashy as ever, and then of course there was the two of them by Donnie's lab equipment.

They both appeared to be passed out. Each with their heads resting on the table. Donnie was facing me, Leo the opposite. In Donnie's hands were an empty beaker and test tube. Over to Leo, nothing in one hand, and a mostly drunk third of lemon schnapps in the other.

I sighed, and rubbed my temples. Raph was right, they were a mess. I felt the only way to make this better was actually do something instead of feeling sorry for them, tough love always helps. My situation with Irma would have to wait. I slammed the door shut to get their attention.

_KER-SLAM_

"Huh-what happened!?" Donnie screamed himself awake.

"Uh..huh...what? Donnie?" Leo slurred, drool escaping his mouth.

"Ahem!" I yelled

"Hoil, not so loud, the noises you make and do." Leo groaned, turning in my direction. "Oh, lookie who it is Donnie! If it isn't April...uh...A-April...O...O..."

"Neil?" Donnie sighed

"That too!"

I couldn't believe it, Leo was drunk. It's not that I ever pictured the guys ever drinking one day...I just never pictured Leo doing it. He had five o'clock shadow like Raph only darker, and he constantly took little sips from his bottle.

"Swell. Donnie's girlfriend can't get mutated so she'll never leave us...whoopee-dew!" he slurred.

"I'm sorry April, he's been like this all day...most of this week too." Donnie tried to console me.

"So I've gathered." I walked closer and scanned the lab table. "How close are you to another batch of retro-mutagen?"

"Well its nice that I know what to do, but even a small dose of the stuff takes ten cans of mutagen for synthesis, and believe it or not we're running out of cans." Donnie explained. "And I'm three short for this batch."

"It doesn't matter." Leo stumbled taking another sip. "We wouldn't be in this—stupid mess if stupid me didn't try and jump on the cage with Karai! So stupid—Shredder knocked her in the mutagen!" Leo took his last sip.

"Leo don't blame yourself!" I demanded "There's nothing you could have done to save her and we can cure Karai all Donnie has to do is—"

"Ah shut up!" Leo yelled

"...Ex...excuse me?" I was in no mood for that. "Did you just tell me to shut-up?"

"Oh blow me ya ginger mick!"

If my jaw could drop to the floor like in a cheesy cartoon it would have. I get that Leo is very intoxicated and very angry about the whole thing...but to resort to name calling? Not Leo. Never. I wanted to say something but before I could Leo burped, and then turned to a nearby garbage can and subsequently emptied out the contents of his stomach...mostly schnapps.

"Oh look, he made it to the trashcan this time." Donnie sighed

"This time?" I asked.

Leo stopped vomiting and turned to me, still drunk. "April I am—I'm sorry for calling you that I'm just—this whole...you know what I mean." he shrugged "This is so messed up." he then started to cry. "My sister is a mutant—the Kraang can invade at any time...and...and...and I'm all out of schnapps!"

If he ever had a lowest point...like rock bottom, Leo definitely hit it...hard...like diving into a pool with no water hard...ouch. As I watched the fearless leader sob onto the floor, and then fall asleep on the floor, Donnie sighed and threw a blanket over him like he was prepared for this.

"I'm sorry you had to see him like this April. I know I am."

"Look, Donnie."

"Yeah?"

"Is there any way to fix this, or at least make this go along quicker?" I asked out of desperation.

"Well, if you and Casey and help Mikey and I find mutagen cans that'd be a great start, and obviously isolating and snagging Karai would be a just terrific I'll be able to see if it'll be any easier to cure her if she's around."

"Isolate and grab Karai, sounds like fun D, anything to take my mind off of today."

"Why what happened?" Donnie asked sounding his adorkable self again.

"Don't worry about it, this is more important. Come on."

I led Donnie back to the living room of the lair. Raph was still there, and Casey was doing his level best to try and cheer Mikey up...Like I said, his level best. Sensei was still nowhere to be found, I guess for all I know he could have been as bad as Leo.

"Alright people, listen up. It has come to my attention that nothing is gonna be the same until we do something about Karai. Here's what were gonna do: Mikey and Donnie, keep looking for mutagen, me and Casey will see what we can do about finding Karai."

"We will?" Casey asked, I glared "We will."

"Give me and Mikey a call if you find her, she's pretty deadly, but she probably won't want to hurt you guys, its Shredder she wants." Donnie explained.

"We will, Raph, I need you to see to Sensei and police Leo, don't let him near anymore alcohol." I ordered.

"Can do."

"While were gone we'll pick up some Gatorade, antacid tablets, ginger ale and some coke syrup for him, again...no...alcohol."

"No problem April." Raph assured me.

"Good, let's move it out team!"

Wow that felt so good to be the leader, I guess with Leo and Sensei out of commission someone had to, right? It still didn't change the fact that this day only went from bad to worse, and I still can't believe what I said to one of my oldest and dearest friends...

**Rooftops**

**Greenwich Village, New York, New York**

**August 29, 2014**

**Irma's POV**

My foray into the exciting and dangerous world of ninja-dom began on the twenty-ninth of August, just more than three months ago. It was the first day of junior year aka the worst day of my life. That was until I ran into two unlikely allies.

They go by Chris Bradford and Tiger Claw, the former is known by his Michelangelo given nickname: Rahzar. Bradford was once a skilled martial artist with a thriving business of ninjitsu dojos across the country, much like Chuck Norris if Chuck Norris were secretly evil. Now he looks like—for lack of anything better to think of, a zombie dog like creature.

Tiger Claw on the other hand would be the most adorable little thing ever, if he didn't want to smash your face in and then eat you. He dressed much like Clint Eastwood would have on the dozens of westerns he starred in. Seriously, he looks like a giant Western Tiger, with an eye patch and a part of one of his ears missing.

The two of them were scaling and jumping the rooftops of the city in search of Karai, Shredder's daughter who got mutated and vowed revenge. As of now they were on a fruitless search and decided to rest atop an apartment building in western Greenwich village.

"Anything?" Bradford asked

Tiger sniffed the air. "Nope, not a whiff, nothing. Just smog and garbage."

"Yup, that's the city for ya."

"What are we going to do Bradford. Every day we return empty handed Master Shredder feeds us a dirty look as if he wants to skin you alive and send me back to the circus!" Tiger Claw blared. "Karai must be found no matter the cost."

"I know, but what's the point, other than us not being turned into fish meal? She wants Shredder eliminated, we'd only be assisting her if we bring her back."

"Of course Bradford." Tiger Claw sighed. "But I feel as though we are failing our master with each day we return. I fear he may let us have it if we return empty handed again."

"Well then we should bring him something." Bradford noted.

"What do you suggest?" Tiger Claw asked looking into the distance. "Those parachutists?" he noticed a lot of parachutes open in the distance, due north.

"Oh them, it's just the Eighty-second Airborne infantry, they run their drills around here, sometimes they land in central park to practice their accuracy." he explained.

"Why would the country's airborne practice jumping drills in a crowded—ci, huh? You hear that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"...Stupid Casey...Stupid April! How could they do this to me! My life is ruined!"

The two of them overheard me running through the sidewalks and crying my eyes out. Most of the civilians on the sidewalk just stopped and stared at me, probably wondering just how much of a loser I was. I managed to run into an alleyway, conveniently the same alleyway below the apartment building the two were perched on.

I leaned against the apartment sitting next to a dumpster. A perfect metaphor, I was just as good as trash, I sat there and sobbed into my legs, and pondered. My life was never anything to smile about, since childhood I was branded a dork...an outcast...a loser. Unfortunately when desperate times call for those oh too hasty desperate measures, one will find a way to heed the call.

I looked up at the apartment building above me. "four story building, concrete and asphalt below in every direction...quick...reasonably painless..."

That's right, with my life in shambles, and the reputation I've spent years trying to build in the toilet, I felt as though suicide was the only way out. Was it hasty? Of course it was, and if it weren't for Tiger Claw and Bradford, I wouldn't be here to write these memoirs. I took a deep breath and started to climb the fire escape to the roof.

Those two watched me from the roof. Unbeknownst to most people I spent most of my childhood doing gymnastics, and I spent some of my youth learning ninjitsu...in a Bradford dojo of all places. I guess the two were impressed of how I scaled the fire escape with ease.

"Look at her, she's a natural." Bradford noticed.

"Yes, not too shabby for a cub." Tiger Claw agreed.

"Hmm..."

"What are you thinking Bradford?"

"Just stay to the shadows and move on my signal. I have an idea."

"At this rate I'll agree to anything."

I flipped my up the fire escape, and for the final touch, I did a perfect back flip onto the roof. See, if I wasn't so insecure I would notice stuff like that and maybe it wouldn't have come to that. I stood on the edge of the building and looked down.

"Okay...th...this is it." I started to sob again. I stepped on the ledge and clipped my glasses to my shirt. "That'll teach April and Casey to make fun of me...That'll teach HIM that I'm worth his while...they'll miss me when I'm gone." I took a deep breath and put my arms out horizontally. "Farewell cruel world." Cliche, yes; appropriate, yes.

"What is she doing?" Tiger Claw asked as the two broke from cover.

"I think she's gonna jump!" Bradford shouted. "Little girl! Kid! Wait!"

"Don't jump!"

I didn't really hear them. I put all my weight on my tip toes and slowly but surely gravity was beginning to take me over the edge, to a concrete death below in the trash and rat infested alleyway beneath me.

Tiger Claw sprinted towards me. I didn't notice it at first, but when I did, I did. He grabbed me from behind in a tackling position, causing us both to hurdle from the roof of the building. I saw he aimed for a window across the street in a vacant apartment bathroom on the opposite end of the alleyway.

I'm blind as a bat without my glasses so the only thing I could see was a ton of orange surrounding me, it was Tiger Claw's arms. He was protecting me from the inevitable impact of the window we were closing in on very quickly.

I heard a loud crash and then an even louder roar. Tiger Claw had smashed through the window with his back and the two of us landed in the bathroom's tub, I was totally unharmed, but there were many shards of glass everywhere. He still cradled me in his arms as he tried to come to.

Again I could hardly see, and though I was unharmed, the whole ordeal caused me to become woozy and I wanted to pass out. Before I did so, I saw a big patch of gray jump to the broken window and block the light, it was Bradford.

"You alright?" he asked Tiger Claw.

"Yes my friend, I have felt worse pain in my days." he sighed and sat up in the tub, still holding me. "Who is this girl, and why did I impulsively try to save her again?"

"Hey the impulsive thing was your doing I was just too slow." Bradford explained. I was ready to pass out.

"So, why this girl? Why is she so special?"

"Don't you see? She's opportunity. Now we don't go back to Master Shredder empty handed."

"But Bradford." he stood in the tub placing me over his shoulders. "She is just a little girl, true I do not wish to go back empty handed either but—"

"But nothing! Shredder needed a human like Karai, to do all the espionage and all the work we mutants can't do. He needs someone like that."

"But—"

"Don't worry I'll explain everything later, just let me do the talking and cripes sakes make sure Xever doesn't do any of the talking."

"I guess we have no other choice...I can't go back to the circus. I won't go back."

"You won't have to my friend...you won't have to."

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation as I passed out right there over Tiger Claw's shoulders. I didn't know where they were going to be taking me and quite frankly I didn't really care, because it would begin the most interesting experiences of my still young life...and to think I was a shoelace away from throwing all that to hell.

**Cripes almighty! A serpent...Shes a freakin' serpent! So help me that episode better not be the season finale! (I doubt it they didn't make a big fuss over it like a season finale deserves) Anyway, the juicy proposition stuff is up next. Will Irma except Shredder's expected offer? How will he take it? Why am I asking you all these questions!? Read to find out. Leave a review please!**

**BOOYAKASHA!**


	3. An Offer She'd Never Refuse

"_...When I lay my vengeance upon thee." -Ezekiel 25:17_

_**Chapter 3: An Offer She'd Never Refuse  
**_

**Shredder's Lair,**

**Greenwich Village, New York, New York, U.S.A.**

**August 29, 2014**

**Irma's POV**

I was beginning to come to. I still didn't have my glasses on, and that and my eyes being all blurry from the crash meant I couldn't even see the usual fuzzy blurbs that I could just without my glasses, instead everything was a haze.

Given the way I was positioned I could surmise that I was sitting on something, something comfortable, like a couch or a love seat or something to that extent. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in the couch, stumbling for my glasses, still clipped onto my shirt.

I put them on, only for there to still be a haze due to the impact I endured, but not so bad as the other guy. As my vision was getting back to normal I could hear voices around me, voices similar to the yelling I heard from before the impact, and a third voice I did not recognize, sounding like a cool Brazilian accent.

The room itself, that I would later see was a large ornate Japanese decorated dojo like room, with the dojo in a separate area, an office to the other side separated by double sliding doors. A few couches were on the far end of the dojo where we were sitting, a coffee table in the middle. A skylight was letting the escaping sunlight of the day in the room.

"How's the shoulder?"

"It is alright, I will live. I've encountered worse injuries in my day...assassins, counter snipers, intelligence operatives, Hollywood stuntmen—"

"We get it, you've killed a lot of people."

"Join the club Tiger Claw."

"Shut it Xever."

"Make me dog breath."

"Look! The girl! She's coming to."

"Bout time."

I finally sat upright in the couch and rubbed my eyes. After my vision finally started to adjust literally the first thing I saw was the zombie dog Bradford. So given the fact it was a very surprising first image I acted accordingly.

"AH! Mutant zombie dog!" I cringed.

"Ah...Emo Velma Dinkly." Bradford dryly replied.

I then turned to my left to see my rescuer Tiger Claw. His left shoulder wrapped in medical tape. "AH! Mutant Clint Eastwood Tiger!"

"Ha! I told you amigo!"

"I do not look like Clint Eastwood!" Tiger Claw blared.

"You kidding? Put a giant hat and a poncho on ya and you could have been a mutated spitting image of the Man With No Name." Bradford smirked.

I was hyperventilating, one minute I thought my life was over...now I really felt like my life was over. It only got worse when I turned my head again to see Xever, a mutated purple fish with metal robotic legs so he could walk.

"Hola chica."

"AH! Robot Fish!"

"Thankfully she's run out of offensive names to call us." Bradford sighed. "Thank heaven Stockman isn't here."

"Oh boy...Oh boy, this has to be a dream...Come on wake up—wake up." I tried to wake myself up, no use.

"I assure you little one this not a dream." Tiger Claw hissed, his arms crossed.

"Then...if this isn't a dream, I have three simple questions." I said.

"Let me guess...What do you want with me? Where am I? And how did you get that way? Am I in the ball park?" Bradford asked

"Spot on." I nodded.

"I am curious for the answer of the first question myself." Tiger Claw spat.

"In a minute." Bradford hissed. "I think it's best if we—"

"Bradford! Tiger Claw! Xever!"

I heard the loudest, booming voice interrupt Bradford. He entered the room accompanied by two faceless ninjas wearing all black and appearing to have red bug eyes. They stood off to the side once they entered the room.

The man with the voice could have scared the grim reaper. His face was riddled with scars and burn wounds, he wore a large dark purple cape, and had heave boy armor plates on his chest, wrists, and legs. On his wrists were these large blade holsters. This man who out of glance looks like the devil would be my new boss...my master...my friend. Oroku Saki, the Shredder.

His eyes fell right on me, and mine on his. "Who brought her here?" he spat.

"Bradford and I, Master Shredder."

He gave the two of them a look and groaned. "Xever...out...NOW!"

The fish didn't need to have been told twice, because the second the words escaped his lips, the fish bowed, and very quickly took his leave of the dojo. Shredder walked more inside and he never took his eyes off of me.

"You two bumbling failures better have good reason for compromising the integrity of the Foot Clan, with this...civilian. Or else" one of his blades emerged from the wrist holster. I cringed again. "Who is she?" he asked.

"We were just about to exchange pleasantries before you entered, Master." Bradford explained.

Shredder glared at him. "If this is some harebrained scheme, I shall feed you to the rats."

Bradford gulped and composed himself. "I promise Master Shredder, we have good reason."

"Actually I would like to hear the reason." Tiger Claw scoffed.

"Quiet!" Shredder ordered him. "You are just as guilty."

"Yes Master Shredder." he bowed.

"Proceed, Bradford." Shredder sat next to Bradford on the couch opposite me.

"Yes Master." he turned to me. "Alright little girl, what is your name?" he asked.

I gulped and I panicked, one of life's simplest questions. But that blade...wow, you could do some serious damage with that monster. "Um...Irma...Irma Langinstein. Would you like my address, my social security number?" I stammered.

Shredder holstered his blade. "Do not be nervous young one. I apologize for my demeanor...this past week has been very hard for me."

"I understand...we've all been there. I haven't been having the best day myself." he shrugged.

"I rescued her from committing suicide, Master." Tiger Claw explained.

"Yes." Shredder poured himself a drink from the crystal cognac bottle on the coffee table. "I would contemplate the same if my mission in life did not motivate me so." he swigged down the stuff, and breathed. "Oh, sorry, how rude of me. Cognac?" he offered me. _(it's pronounced 'Cone-yack', for those who not familiar)_

"Um, I'm only seventeen." I said nervously. He then glared at me. That was all the motivation I needed to say "But there's a first time for everything."

"I thought so." he poured me a drink, with ice. "Would either of you two pinheads like a drink?" he asked Bradford and Tiger Claw.

"But of course."

"Thank you Master." he poured them drinks as well.

I took small sips of the cognac. I wasn't used to alcohol, and I see why. But the ice helped cut the burn a little bit. We took a few more sips of our beverages until Shredder looked over at Bradford to proceed with the introductions.

"Oh right, you may have heard of me, but my name is Chris Bradford."

"As in, the martial arts instructor and actor, Chris Bradford?" I asked

"The same." he said.

"I trained in one of your dojos as a kid."

"Which belt?" Shredder asked

"Twelfth degree black belt sir."

"Hmm...impressive." he nodded, pouring another drink. He motioned to Tiger Claw to introduce himself.

"My name, young Irma Langinstein is Tiger Claw. Asia's most feared assassin."

"Technically Anton Yanovich is Siberian, which is in the Russian quarter of Asia—"

"Bradford!"

"Sorry Master." He smirked.

"What else can you tell me about yourself, Irma?" Shredder asked casually

"Well I also did gymnastics as a child, I've won multiple state championships."

"Most impressive." he nodded.

"She scaled an apartment building in under twenty seconds, didn't break a sweat." Bradford explained.

"Very impressive. Gentlemen, I'm no detective but if I had to make my guess, I would say that you've brought her to join our merry little band."

"Correct you are Master Shredder."

"Very observant Master." Tiger Claw bowed. "We were tired of coming home empty handed, so..." Tiger claw motioned over to me.

"We—well, more or less I figured that we need a human replacement for you-know-who, especially considering she can be of use to us when us mutants can't be in an area with high capacity volumes of humans around." Bradford explained.

"I don't want a replacement for you-know-who, that is why I have sent you two liabilities out night and day to search for you-know-who!" Shredder boomed. He then relaxed himself. "Still, you make a good point Bradford, progress cannot continue to be halted over this...most unfortunate of circumstances."

"Thank you Master." Bradford bowed.

"Okay, well I appreciate the effort on your part, it has spared you both from the rats...for now." They both sighed of relief. "But little girls who know gymnastics and ninjitsu are a dime a dozen, what makes Irma here so special—no offense."

"None taken, absolutely none taken." I picked up the cognac for another well needed drink. "Oh, sorry."

"Please, you are our guest." Shredder obliged.

"Master, I overheard her lamenting in the alleyway before she scaled the building. She had very-very unpleasant things to say about two people named April and Casey."

"Oh yeah, those two." I sneered. The names escaped his mouth and entered my eardrums like sandpaper. I swigged down another drink and poured another, the effects of the alcohol starting to effect my slim seventeen year old body.

"Hmm...for your sakes." he looked at Tiger Claw and Bradford. "I should hope she is referring to April O'Neil and Casey Jones."

"You know them too?" I asked

"Hmm." Shredder smirked. "O'Neil, red hair, short ponytail, dimples, yellow shirt?"

"Don't forget backstabbing." I sneered. "And Casey Jones, hockey head, missing teeth, kind of an idiot?"

"I think she actually may be of use to us after all." Shredder turned to Bradford. "Bradford, go with Xever and bring us back some refreshments, Tiger Claw will supervise you. I would like some time to more...get to know Irma."

"Yes Master." the two of them bowed, then left.

"So...what did you have to do to get in a beef with my...most greatest human adversaries?" he asked.

"Its a long story...long...and painful." I sighed. "I really wish not to discuss it. All I will say is, they aren't my friends."

"That I'm glad to hear." he poured another drink. "I feel your pain, I have had a hard week myself, I've lost my daughter."

"Oh...Well really makes my news seem wasted I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It is not your fault. Make no mistake she is not dead...but she might as well have been." He sat in silence for a moment. "Oh my, it appears in all this, I have not properly introduced myself, or my organization. I am Oroku Saki, my enemies and colleagues alike know me as the Shredder."

"Oh, well Mr. Oroku, I thank you for your excellent hospitality."

"Thank you, Irma."

"So, what...what is it that you do?"

"I lead the Foot Clan, we are a ninja clan formerly based in Tokyo Japan, or at least we will return once we...tie up a few loose ends while in your delightful country and city. I'm sure you're also wondering why my top men appear to be mutants? It's because they are mutants. Thanks to The Kraang, an alien race of brain-heads from another dimension who happen to share a common enemy with The Foot Clan, and we work together from time to time. They use a green substance known as mutagen to change a person or animal's molecular framework into something...hideous mostly. Tiger Claw, Bradford, and Xever were all exposed to the stuff...including...my daughter. But that was not of the Kraang's doing. That was of the doing of...some friends of April O'Neil and Casey Jones."

"I know April always goes and hangs out with these four mysterious friends...could they be the ones you speak of Mr. Oroku?"

"Four? I have a hunch that is correct. You see, O'Neil and Jones have allied themselves with those four, my most annoying of adversaries lead by my most sworn enemy Hamato Yoshi. A man who in many twisted turns of events...has taken everything from me."

I could see that made a tough man like him well up. Hamato Yoshi really must have destroyed him to do that. I could relate to his pain though, my whole reputation was taken from me, and my friends in one day. I have an idea of what he was going through.

Before I could say anything though, Tiger Claw and Bradford, along with the robot fish Xever, returned with some sushi. I like sushi. They placed everything out onto the coffee table and awaited for their further orders.

"Excellent, Bradford, Xever, and Tiger Claw, leave us."

"As you wish Master Shredder."

They all left, leaving the two of us alone.

"Please, eat." Shredder insisted.

I wasn't about to pass up free sushi, plus if I didn't I feared I might have gravely insulted him and I didn't want to be on the business end of one of those blades. We started to eat and it was quiet for a few yellow tails and seaweed roles.

"So, these adversaries of yours, who are they? Lord knows April would never tell me."

"They are all mutants, including my enemy Hamato Yoshi. The four, are mutated turtles."

"Turtles?"

"Yes. They are of human height, and act as humans of your age group would, but they are turtles, each trained in the art of ninjitsu. Apparently he is training O'Neil as well." Shredder continued. "Each turtle uses a distinct ninja weapon, and wears a specific color mask, they are named after four famous Italian renaissance artists. Their leader, who utilizes two katanas, and has a blue mask is Leonardo. Raphael, has a red mask and two sai, Michaelangelo uses two knunchakas and has an orange mask, and the last with purple mask and Bo staff is Donatello."

"Now I see why she never told me any of that."

"We have deduced they live in the sewers below the city, somewhere in central or southern Manhattan but we do not know the location's exact coordinates." he continued. "But enough about me, enough about my enemies, I have wasted so much energy on them. I want to learn more about you."

"A-About me?"

"Yes. If you haven't noticed by the look of my men, my Clan, and my life...I don't exactly lead an existence worth writing children's novels over. I'd like to hear to about someone new...someone without a criminal record, or without an ego the size of the Empire State Building."

Admittedly I was stunned. No one...hardly anyone ever really cared about my life, what I was doing, what I wanted to do. I always felt like the loser, the outcast—ya know what, you guys already know that by now. Point is, that scary looking guy who anyone would certainly tell me never to associate with actually cared.

I could tell he was sincere. Mostly because I was already interesting because we shared a common enemy, that got my proverbial foot in the door of the Foot Clan. But moreover, I could tell he was interested. He had lost his daughter, maybe he longed for someone like that?

"Well, you know my name, that's a good start." I shrugged. "There's...there's not much to say, I'm fairly boring."

"Oh come now. Look at me. In this uniform are thirteen hidden blades, among those seen on the outer sides of the uniform. I lead a ninja Clan who also instigates clandestine operations for...some rather unsavory businesses. That and a few other miscellaneous circumstances aside, I am a very boring man."

"That doesn't sound very boring." I said.

"You may be right, it is because I am honest with you. You can be honest with me."

"Okay, well; I've always had an interest in animals, rodents mostly."

"Hmm-hmm-hmm...I assure you that WILL come in handy." he smirked.

"I've always wanted to do something with biology. I also like punk rock music—you probably figured by the way I am dressed. I like violent video games, the show _Biker Mice From Mars _hence my rodent obsession, and uh...well, I like ninja stuff."

"See, now you're honest." he poured me another drink. Then himself. Shredder then turned his head towards the door. "The three of you might as well just come in."

Apparently, Tiger Claw, Bradford, and Xever were listening in to see what we were talking about. They embarrassingly entered the room and took seats on the other couches. Shredder poured the three of them drinks as well.

Now I wasn't even remotely worried...well that, and I was starting to get tipsy, Shredder seemed buzzed, but the kind of buzzed where he can still control himself. He even told a few jokes, something his three top soldiers were flabbergasted of. I even told my best...something no one ever laughed at...and I mean ever.

"And then...and then...and then—John Wayne says to the...the...the Rabbi..." In my worst John Wayne impression ever...made worse by the sheer amount of cognac in my system. "Well, I don't see anything remotely different about the wine, but have a nice day, pilgrim."

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Everyone but Tiger Claw (who seemed to be 'that guy') burst into laughter, but none more-so than Shredder himself.

"ha-ha-ha-ha-pilgrim-aha-ha-ha-ha!" he laughed.

"Wow, no ones...ever laughed at that joke before, not even...my own parents." I smiled.

"I don't get it." Tiger Claw asked

"You wouldn't its a Western thing." Xever explained.

"Then how come Master Shredder got it?"

"Because even I have a sense of humor." he chuckled. "Still, I have not laughed like that in...nearly twenty years. The last time I was happy." his tone than became serious. "Irma, you have been a delight. You are truly someone I feel like I can trust...depend on." he got closer. "There is an opening in the Foot Clan, an opening I would be honored for you to fill."

And just like that, every sip of the alcohol seemed to sweat its way out of my body and I had to get serious. On one hand, being in a secret ninja clan would be totally awesome. But on the other hand, I was no criminal, could I really at a moments notice just...just kill someone, just like that? All this was going through my head, and I made a hasty first decision.

"As tempting as your offer is Mr. Oroku...and believe me it is tempting, I must respectfully decline."

He seemed disappointed, strangely not as disappointed as the three expected. "You are certain?" he asked me.

"Well...I...I just...it's so much to take in. I-I-I-I-" like the stammering idiot that I was.

"But don't you want to...get back at O'Neil and Jones for whatever they did to you? I can arrange that, and so much more." he promised.

"Tempting, but...I just...I just can't, I'm too young."

"So was my daughter, and until her human life was destroyed by the cursed turtles, she dealt just fine." he explained.

I felt like trying to reason with him was going nowhere, and he didn't appear to not be giving me an alternative. So I felt as if I should have left so to avoid anymore awkward from there. I sighed and stood up.

"Sorry. I would love to get my revenge...I would..." then I did something that made him be secure knowing I was in. "What would I have to do?"

"You will be a kunoichi, a female ninja, you will control my army of robotic ninjas, and my science division...which at the moment consists of one scrawny mutant fly and a lab that requires relocating. You will answer only to these three, and myself." he explained "Also you will be my eyes and ears with espionage, I know it may sound hard but you will need to gain O'Neil's trust and subsequently learn all you can about the ninja turtles, and even her and Jones themselves. Aside from that your primary mission will be to retrieve my missing daughter, Karai. I promise you though you shall have the revenge you so richly deserve."

"It seems...so tempting. It is still with a heavy heart that I cannot accept. I am so sorry, but being a loser...it sucks, its a horrible existence...but at least its a safe one."

I started to turn for the other door, which I just assumed was the exit. Shredder I guess was stoically figuring a last ditch strategy to get me to sign up while his men worryingly sat there wondering how he was just going to let me leave.

"You're letting her leave?"

"She knows our secrets Master Shredder! If anyone—"

"Silence!" he boomed. "Wait!" he called for me. "You three...so help me if you do not leave this room now, and be anywhere but here the rest of your pathetic and meaningless existences will be filled the most horrible experiences ever imagined...Things so horrendously evil they will make Hitler, Stalin, Himmler, Zedong, and Pol Pot turn over in their graves!"

Likes bats straight out of hell they all sprinted out of the room and Shredder made sure that it was only he and I that were alone. This worried me, but I walked back to behind the couch where I sat before. Shredder sat on his couch. He looked...a little sullen.

"I need...I need to be honest with you about something. Please sit." I obliged. "Karai...my daughter who is now a serpent roaming this city somewhere wanted to destroy me...she, though raised by me since infancy...is not my true daughter...I am not her true father." he began.

"Oh." yup, I was that stunned.

"Her mother, Tang Shen...was killed accidentally my a blow by me, meant for Hamato Yoshi...he is Karai's true father. Tang Shen, she loved me first...she should have been my wife. Hamato Yoshi is not a man to be celebrated. That is why I hunt him. But it was our own deadly rivalry which ultimately had Karai meet a mutated demise. He, has made her believe that he is the righteous man, and I am the evil man, and now she wants me dead." he continued. "I have killed the woman I love, and lost the daughter I didn't love enough. I wasn't there for her...I trained her to be a weapon...But no one ever trained me to be a father. And I never was a very good one. I do not want to make that same mistake ever again."

He seemed to be really opening up. We hardly knew each other, maybe for a couple of hours or so. I couldn't believe it. He just confided in me perhaps his most telling secret that maybe only a select few knew. To me. I had to know why.

"Why have you told me this?"

"Because...I had an opportunity to be a father...a mentor...and I blew it. All because of my vendetta. I feel like I have an opportunity for a second chance with you. Because I know it would be different. I will not spirit you away from your family. I don't have the same attachment to you as I do with Karai, but all in the same, I want to be that mentor. I like you Irma, you a very special and interesting young woman with much potential. I would hate to see that go to waste...for the both of us."

"I get that we share a few things in common...I get that I feel for you and you, me...But really, what makes me that special?" I asked

"You have done the one thing that nobody has been able to do since Tang Shen...you made me laugh." he paused for a brief moment. "Twenty years I have not uttered but a single chuckle out of joy. You have done that."

I sat still a bit skeptical for a few moments. Sure it seemed like such a promising insight but the goody-two-shoes in me was still keeping me away. More and more after hearing him being so sincere I just...I just really one more reason, but he had to give it to me. And he was about to.

"Look...I can give anyone money, power, teach them skills, give them prestige; but I can give you the one thing I am certain you so rightfully crave and never been given or achieved all these years." he explained. "I am certain I know its what you want."

"What is it?" I asked

"Acceptance."

And just like that. He did it. Son of a gun but he did it. Nail right on the old head. He was right. All my life I just wanted to be accepted by people, but all they ever did was push me away. Now it took the leader of a ninja clan with more skeletons in its closet than most dictators to give it to me. The best part, I knew he meant it. He could see it in my eyes, he knew I was in.

"The training will be tough. I am not always this nice or sincere, but its all in the name of bettering yourself. After all the failures those three stooges have given me I should have them all sent to the circus. I still keep them around. I want to keep you around. I want you in my ninja clan Irma Langinstein."

That was all I needed to hear. I stood up. I could see it in his face, he looked as if I was going to walk away, despite his more than generous offer. But I could see the smile creep up on his face when I bowed on the floor to him.

"I accept...Master, Shredder."

With no words, he stood and patted me on the head. "Come, my new apprentice, we have much work to do before you are ready for the field."

"As you wish." I followed Shredder out of the room, to begin my employment in the Foot Clan.

**Alright, I know this was just one giant conversation, and it would have been much quicker and with more action and less cry-cry wah-wah, if I didn't have to explain the whole Karai situation, there's a curve-ball and a frickin' half. Hope you guys keep enjoying, leave me a review, tell me what you think, and as always...**

**BOOYAKASHA!**


	4. They Don't Suspect A Thing

_Review if you will..._

_**Chapter 4: They Don't Suspect a Thing. **_

**Roosevelt High School,**

**East Village, New York, New York, U.S.A. **

**September 15, 2014**

**April's POV**

Three weeks had passed and a single sign of Karai. It wasn't for a lack of trying, well all pitched in. Even Master Splinter got out of the lair to help us look, but still no sign of her. The whole thing was one giant crap shoot, she could have been anywhere by now.

Not only that, but it was killing morale among us. The only good news is no one appeared to be blaming anyone and it helped strengthen us as a family but on the same token everyone, myself included were just so...distraught. Strangely enough, Kraang activity was fairly quiet and the Foot Clan had all but backed off of us like they had something better to do which I could only imagine was going Karai hunting.

Being given the cold shoulder by our enemies also helped kill the mood because not only were we getting more depressed because of the whole Karai ordeal, but we were becoming increasingly complacent, which added to the hum-drum...ness of it all, only increasing the melancholy.

Meanwhile, I found it nearly impossible to try and patch things up with Irma because for whatever reason she was always busy. Not only busy but flaky, she would constantly eat lunch off school grounds, and would spend hours upon hours somewhere and then just go home and sleep, and repeat the process the following day.

Except on this day, I caught her in the lunchroom eating alone, it probably had to be the first time she was eating lunch in school since the first day of the school year. Casey was sitting with the guys from the hockey team so I figured I'd eat with her...it was the least I could do after all.

She looked a bit different, now having some red streaks in her hair, which actually contrasted the black and the purple in her hair very well.

At first she didn't seem to notice me, but anyone with half a brain could tell she was deliberately ignoring me, I could tell. Who could blame her? Still I wanted to make things right and I knew the surreptitious approach was out of the question, so I was direct.

"Alright look Irma, I know what I said was totally mean and I shouldn't have—"

"I forgive you April." she said with a slight smile.

"And I would never have said anything, it's just that I wasn't thinking and—wait...you forgive me?"

I was stunned, she never wanted to see me again, she never wanted anything to do with me...she said it to my face too...but I guess three weeks can change a person. It's just, Irma seemed so calm, like she expected my apology, and...had nothing to say otherwise. So disciplined. Of course I had no idea at the time that this was all part of her plan.

"Of course I forgive you...It's Casey that I can't stand from the ordeal, you were just...well, you know the old saying sticks and stones." Irma explained.

"Oh, well I don't blame you for being mad at Casey, he has tendencies to go overboard, but he is sorry. These...these last three weeks have been hard on all of us, including—"

"Those friends you two are close to?" Irma asked

"Well, yeah...they lost someone really important to them, and their father...he's taking it kinda hard which of course means they're taking it kind of hard as well."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Irma said in an almost...fake sympathetic tone. "Maybe some day I can meet these friends of yours."

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Well, look April, I'm glad we were able to patch things up. In fact I have anticipated this, and I got you a little something."

"A present? For me? Oh Irma, I'm so embarrassed, you got me something just because I apologized?"

"Well you know April, since we are such good friends, I figured it would be a nice gesture to bury the hatchet."

She gave me what looked like a colorful bracelet, with an odd looking pendent in the middle and insisted on putting around my wrist. I liked it, it one of the best gifts anyone had ever gotten me...ya know until I realized exactly what it was.

"Oh, Irma." I gushed.

"Its a friendship bracelet, and its waterproof, you never have to take it off...ever." she seemed pretty stern about me not taking it off.

"I am so touched." I reached across the table and gave her a hug. "I hope we can hang out soon though, I miss doing that with you."

"Don't worry, we'll hang out again soon enough." she said very creepily.

Suddenly though, her phone vibrated. It was different than the phone I remember her having. Sleek and black with a strange insignia on the back, almost resembling a foot. I should have seen all the red flags there, but I didn't.

"Wow, new phone."

"Yes...yes it is isn't it." she checked the caller ID "I'm sorry April I have to take this call, I'll be in touch with you soon."

"Okay, bye Irma, and thanks for the bracelet!"

**Irma's POV**

Hook. Line. And sucker. April took the bait like the good little mule she is. So unsuspecting, it was perfect. Now that I have her tracked, thanks to the bracelet, I'll be able to see where she goes, where the turtles are hiding, and see if she will have any leads to finding Shredder's daughter Karai.

Speak of the Master he had called me during lunch, the one day I ate at school in order to bait my fish, which worked to perfection. I hid in the girls bathroom...a great spot to sit and cry, and answered my phone, assuming no one else was around...and even if they were they probably had better things to do than listen to me.

"Hello? Master Shredder?"

"_Did she take the bait?"_

"Oh did she ever. She has no clue."

"_Hmm-hmm-hmm, excellent. Well done my young apprentice."_

"Thank you Master Shredder. Now we can track her wherever she goes."

"_Good. I'm glad it was a success however that is not the nature of this call."_

"What's wrong Master?"

"_Three local journalists have uncovered leaks of potential whereabouts on Karai. They are Bruno Cavelli of the New York Times, Julia Wong of the Wall Street Journal, and Lester Feldkamp of The New Yorker."_

"And all three have strong leads?"

"_Not exactly. Cavelli and Wong were both interrogated by me personally and they have assured me their leads are dead end at best. Nothing more than hearsay and a few pictures to go by. Both however informed me that Feldkamp has good pictures and a better lead. He has been known to work late so I want you and Tiger Claw to go to the New Yorker this evening and make sure his leads are...solid."_

"Of course, shouldn't be a problem. But, if Mr. Feldkamp gives us trouble?"

"_...The New Yorker is a very tall building..."_

"Hmm-hmm-hmm, yes of course. I will not let you down Master Shredder."

"_I should hope not. I await your progress. Shredder out."_

I couldn't believe it...my first real mission that didn't include simply looking for Karai or leading a patrol. I would actually get to shake things up. Now made even better considering I have April tracked like an animal. Very soon I can take the fight to Shredder's true enemies, and not to mention meet these mysterious turtles...But I had other pressing matters at hand.

**The New Yorker, Lester Feldkamp's office.**

**Midtown, New York, New York U.S.A. **

**September 15, 2014**

Well he was most certainly working late. The entire floor was empty and dark except for Feldkamp's office. He was diligently typing away at his computer, the monitor and a desk lamp the only light in the office, other than the lights from the skyscrapers outside.

He seemed to be a struggling journalist despite the fact he is both a writer and editor at one of the most reputable magazines in the country. He was definitely an alcoholic or at the very least a heavy drinker, the half drunk bottle of Red Label by his side would explain that.

In his appearance he looked as though he should be the captain of a ship rather than a magazine editor and staff writer. He was balding, hair dark to a gray, he wore a sweater vest over a white collared shirt, and he wore slacks and nice shoes.

Tiger Claw and I waited just outside his window covered office when we heard his phone ring. "Wait." he whispered, "I want to hear who is calling first."

I nodded, and we waited.

"Feldkamp here . . . Burne Thompson? Yes I've heard of you, you're the executive producer for Channel 6 News. . . Oh yes indeed Mr. Thompson this is great hon—uh-huh. . .Yes, shut-up and listen, okay yes sir. . . . . . Yes Mr. Thompson." he stood up and walked about his office with the phone. "Yes Sir Mr. Thompson yes, I can confirm with one hundred percent certainty that there is a mutant serpent running a-muck through lower Manhattan, yes."

Tiger Claw and I looked over at each other, shared a smirk and a nod. He was definitely our man.

"Yes sir, I have determined that the serpent is not only able to speak but I have deduced that the gender is female. . . Yes its because of her voice dummkopf! -Yes sir, yes don't yell at you, understood. . . No sir, I have not decided I shall sell the information to as of yet, the New Yorker has already denied the publication of the story as it does not fit the standards of our upscale clientele and—uh-huh, yes sir you don't care, shut-up and listen, yes. . . . . . Excellent, ha-ha I am glad Mr. Thompson that Channel 6 has interest in a story of such magnitude and if the price is right as it were I will be happy to oblige. . ."

Tiger Claw and I sneaked into his office while he wasn't looking and hid in the darkness. He turned his head to look and see if someone had broken in but didn't really seem to notice and shrugged it off, continuing to listen to the phone.

"What? One hundred-thousand dollars? Mr. Thompson, no disrespect intended but sir that number is chicken-feed. . . I have been offered five times that at your competitors. . .what's that? Your competitors? Well, Fox for one, NBC, CBS, ABC is largely undecided and no word yet from CNN or CW, but I am certain they will call very soon. . . No offense Mr. Thompson but Channel 6 is small potatoes compared to other news agencies- . . ." he brought the phone away from his face after hearing many screams from the other end. "-Tell you what, come back to me tomorrow with better numbers and perhaps we'll do business. Very good, I hope to hear from you then." he hung up the phone. And sat back at his desk.

"One hundred-thousand dollars, that cheat! He and his regionally known news agency insult me with such a number."

"That's a shame..."

"Whose there! Show yourself!" he demanded.

He turned his desk lamp to the front of the room, and right on me...I looked so awesome in my new ninja outfit. A tight black catsuit outfitted with steel plating throughout, hood and red face mask, along with Steam-punk style engineers rec-specs to replace my glasses in the field, I also was outfitted in a red cloak like cape.

As for weapons I could not have been more prepared. I had two Kukri blades in shoulder holsters and a razor sharp katana in a sheath in the middle of them. As well I also had a tanto blade in a sheath at my side. On a bandolier around my shoulder I had loaded kunai throwing knives and shuriken into it. Also at my side were two leather gun holsters containing two very powerful, yet graceful Smith&Wesson .357 Magnum revolvers in silver with silicone grips. Pre-loaded cylinder clips were also in pockets of the belt. Aside from that I had a boot knife on my right ankle, and like Assassins Creed, pop-out wrist blades on each hand, along with other little high-tech goodies. I was set, and not to mention it made the squeamish journalist instantly afraid of me.

"Lester Feldkamp I presume?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"That is not important, what is important is that you better listen to every word I say lest the consequences become...unpleasant." I explained. He nodded, and sat in his chair. "I represent the interests of a man named The Shredder."

"Shredder? That's the name of the man who harassed Cavelli and Wong today."

"Correct."

"Well, what does he want with me?"

"You hold information that is invaluable to Shredder, the serpent." I got in his face. "The serpent belongs to Shredder, and it would be very unfortunate if vital information about the serpent was withheld." I popped one of my wrist blades right in his face.

"Uh-huh, yes of course." he nervously chuckled. "Why sell my information to a news agency when I could sell to a more worthy cause, right?"

"Were not interested in buying."

He turned the light right on Tiger Claw, arms crossed and leaning on a wall of the office. "You, you are one of those mutants...like the serpent, the aliens! You are in league with freaks!" he shrieked. "Why should I sell my information to a bunch of freaks anyhow? What does this Shredder want with a serpent and a...giant tiger?"

"Be quiet." Tiger Claw hissed.

"Yes sir." Feldkamp replied in a mousy voice.

"Look, he is right, we are not in the business of buying we are in the business of taking." I explained. "That serpent is very important to Master Shredder. And you are going to give us the information we know you have or else..."

"Or else what? Do you really think you can harass Lester Feldkamp? You two do not scare me for a second! You can go home and tell your boy Shredder, that I'm not talking not without him paying like everyone else, understand?"

Tiger Claw and I looked at one another...we understood perfectly.

. . .

"AHHHHHHH-AHHHHHH-HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

It didn't take much for us to drag him to the roof and dangle him over the side. Tiger Claw of course did the heavy lifting and the foot dangling while knelt on the side of the roof to level with him as I also searched his briefcase full of pictures of Karai.

"Will you talk now, Mr. Feldkamp?"

"Yes! Yes I'll talk! I promise! I'll tell you anything!" he yelled. "But please...this is my ticket to bigger and better things in this world! Don't make me tell you about the serpent!" he begged.

"I dunno, Tiger Claw really doesn't like people who are non-cooperative."

"She's right. You know my grip is not what it used to be, perhaps tonight is the night it may falter." Tiger Claw hissed, letting go slightly.

"Okay-okay! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"

"Good." Tiger Claw sneered.

"These pictures and voice recordings will do, but everything seems too good, you obviously know where she's held up, yes?" I asked

"Yes. Yes—she's in an old abandoned steel factory in the Lower East Side, just near the Brooklyn Bridge! It's where I've been secretly recording her!" he shrieked.

"Good." Tiger Claw added. "Now, you promise that you'll back off and tell all these news agencies that you've been faking the evidence?"

"Yes...Yes I will."

"You'd better, or else we'll be back." I hissed.

"I promise-I promise-I promise!"

Tiger Claw then shook him onto the roof. "For your sake, I hope so."

"Now you thank us for letting you live."

"Thank you...for letting me live." he said begrudgingly.

"I should hope we won't have to see each other again...for if we do, it will be the last." I hissed.

As we began to walk away, he stopped us. "Wait! Wait..." we turned. "Your names, who are you—I got yours, Tiger Claw is it?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"But I did not get your name."

"The name's...Vengeance."

We then departed from the roof, with Feldkamp's briefcase, a mission that at the particular moment was a success...

**Alright, jolly good place to stop everybody! Glad you're all enjoying this, do keep on reviewing and I shall have more Irma in store for you in the future. As always...**

**BOOYAKASHA!**


End file.
